Embodiments of the invention relate generally to dual-tone multi-frequency signals, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signal processing and conversion of DTMF packets within a media over Internet Protocol (MoIP) network.
In MoIP networks, DTMF signals can be transmitted between endpoints communicating via Internet Protocol (IP) packets. Although DTMF signals are often transmitted in IP packets based on either signaling-based methods or media-based methods, each of these methods include a variety of protocols that have different conventions and standards. For example, at least three alternative protocol configurations that can be used to encode DTMF signals into an IP packet are available in session initiation protocol (SIP) alone. Typically network equipment and/of network software vendors support a small subset of the DTMF signaling methods, such as those identified above, in their products. This poses a significant interoperability challenge to not only network equipment/software providers, but also to service providers who integrate network equipment from various vendors to implement their services and applications. Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus for processing DTMF signals and converting IP packets that have information associated with DTMF signals within a MoIP network.